


A Ride Home

by ValentineHoney



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Angst, Fox is like 4, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Vixy is mentioned and very dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineHoney/pseuds/ValentineHoney
Summary: This is extremely short and a brief look into Fox McCloud's past.





	A Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

> oddly this reflected real life on accident and i became attached so I had to post it.  
> Please enjoy

Humming and bouncing a long to the car radio, Fox was having a great day. He finally got paint in class, he found a cricket, and most importantly: he was sent home early. He didn't know why or even cared why, spending time watching his favorite show would be a great change of pace. 

Looking up from his seat he saw his driver, his dad. His dad was James McCloud! That name didn't mean much to him since he just knew James as dad or papa. Sometimes his teacher would make some fuss about him, but he couldn't figure out why. She mentioned that corn planet, but that made no sense. He and papa lived on this one planet their whole life. This was Papetoon! Fox cut his gaze from his father to look out the windows. Miles and miles of sand and dry land stretched across his view. Yep he was still on Papetoon. The sandy grains sparkled under their two stars. It was a quiet a sight for young eyes. 

After a while, Fox began to feel something was off. His dad hasn't said a single word to him since he hopped in the back seat. Weirder though, he hadn't asked about Fox's day at all. He always did that! This made Fox's default smile faulter a bit, but he shouldn't leave it at that! What if he just didn't hear his dad ask it while he was thinking? That's it! He took a breathe and started.

"Well my day was very good a-" Before he could even start, he was finished. 

James' voice was scarily cold and devoid of what Fox could read. "Not now Fox. We need to have a chat at home." Fox was a bit miffed, but nodded in response. 

Soon they pulled up to the entryway. James took off his sunglasses and folded them with his palm. Fox tilted his head. 

______________________________________________________

 

Mom is.... Gone? Gone where? He knew where, but...... Why? 

 

Eyes filled and drained with hot liqud as his lungs burned to scream. He was like a kettle ready to burst with emotion. His father sat next to him firmly gripping his shoulder. It was somehow comforting, but not enough. 

Fox without hesitation, turned and hugged his father's midsection as tight as he could seeking more comfort. Then and there he let himself pour out. Muffled sobs and whimpers filled the loft. All James could do was gently hug back and pet the sulking kit's little head. Tears also blinked at his eyes as he comforted his son.

He couldn't bring her back.

They couldn't bring her back. 

Soon the tears will pass and so with the grief. They must move on afterall. Life kept moving on without her. But for the moment, they wished time would stop just so they could catch up again. 

A moment of silence.

"You want to go for some ice cream?" 

"Yeah."


End file.
